you shatter me
by sunishta
Summary: Hello, this is a fanfiction of the book "Shatter me" by Tahereh Mafi It is rated M for mature content. Call it lemons or however Triger warnings: violation and abuse. rape. this is a Warner/Juliette lemon fiction The characters aren't mine, just the whole part after the ...


Hello, this is a fanfiction of the book "Shatter me" by Tahereh Mafi

It is rated M for mature content. Call it lemons or however  
Triger warnings: violation and abuse.

this is a Warner/Juliette lemon fiction

The characters aren't mine, just the whole part after the ...

 **Part 1**

|||| from the original book|||

(chapter 21)

"Are you ready?" he asks, arrogant and foolish.

"If I do this you'll get rid of all the cameras in my room. All of the bugs. Everything.'

He steps closer. Dips his head. He's staring at my lips, studying me in an entirely new way. "My promises aren't worth of much, love," he whispers. "Or have you forgotten" 3 inches forward. His hand on my waist. His breath sweet and warm on my neck. "I'm an exceptional liar."

Realization slams into me like 200 pounds of common sense. I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be making deals with him. I shouldn't be contemplating torture dead God I have lost my mind. My fists are balled at my sides and I'm shaking everywhere. I can hardly find the strength to speak. "You can go to hell."

I'm limp.

||| my fiction - |||

…..

I want to punch his smile off his face, I wish I am strong enough to push him away, but I am so disgusted by the thought. His chest is bare, he is looking at me with his intense eyes, daring me to touch him, daring me to do what I don't want to. He wants me to be a monster. He wants me to torture people. He wants me to torture him. He is sick, he is so sick and so wrong and so so so crazy. His eyes are shining with anticipation.

'What are you afraid of Juliette?"his voice is filled with mock, invitation, challenge. I wait. 1, 2, 3, 45 seconds pass and our battle is getting to me. I want to run away. I want to escape. I want want want him to take his hands off my waist. I want to run to the doors. To my room prison.

"You won't feel pain. Let me get a feeling of what you are capable of.  
his hands travel up from my waist. To my sides. To my shoulders. I stiffen. Here it comes. His skin will soon touch mine, I will feel that amazing sickening feeling of rush. He will scream in pain. He will fall down. He will he will he will.

But he doesn't. A short breath escapes his lips before I can even register what is going on. Before I can react his bare fingers dig into my arms. Into my skin. And he is standing. His eyes are wild with awe and happiness and lust and triumph and astonishment.

"Kent!" his voice rings. My head spins. Adam? Warner's hands drop on his sides as Adam opens the door and steps into its frame. He is fully gathered. But his jaw is too tensed. His eyes too sharp.

"Yes, sir?" he speaks with a monotone voice.

"Lock the door soldier. You're dismissed. Go back to your tasks and spread that I do not want to be disturbed for no reason. You're free to go Kent" Warner barks his orders.

I am frozen. I am a block of ice. I am a part of the floor. I am nothing but a part of the décor. My eyes are set on Adam's, but he does not look. He shuts the door and I hear a lock. A scream is building in my throat. Panic is surging through me. I'm afraid afraid afraid. Warner finally spins back to me. I am sure it has been decades since the door has closed. Millions of years had passed and we are frozen in time and nothing can move.

Suddenly his hands move fast, but touch my face surprisingly gentle. I am still. His is smiling like a maniac. His eyes are travelling all over me. I am ice.

"Oh, _Juliette_ ", my name sounds like a whisper of a prayer. I want to run, but I have nowhere to run to. My limbs are stone.

He can touch me. He can touch me. He can touch me. How can he touch me?

My heart is racing and I feel hot streams running down my chin as his face gets closer to mine. His rough and gentle and strong and soft fingers brush away the silent tears.  
"Why are you crying? I won't hurt you. I'll never hurt you. I will treat you like a queen Juliette. Can't you see? Now we can truly be together. We can rule together. We will be unstoppable." With every word his face inches closer, his breath grows hotter and his lips threaten to touch mine.

My head is shaking. I have no words. My throat is filled with cotton I can't swallow. Words that are too big to come out. Screams that are too thick to burst.

seconds and his lips hit mine. Soft, almost sweet against mine. I break and start crying again. He moves 2 lips to my neck, sucking at my skin and moaning as I sob.

"I don't want this. Please, I don't…" he cuts me off, shutting my mouth with his again. His kiss is hungry. Eager to break me open and taste me. I'm so stunned, so horrified, I stand frozen with disgust.

His hands grope my body, his fingers dig into my skin, his tongue invades my mouth and I just stand there, helpless, defenseless. He whispers things against my lips, his hands pull the skirt of my dress up, he pushed me back and I stumble. "Please" me pleads are dying on my lips as I come to acknowledge a hunger I have never seen before, I have never experienced before, I have never thought would have pointed at me. I try to wiggle away, but only make it easier for him to reach the big table. Our food stands on the end, he pushes chairs and pulls me in his strong hands, putting me on the edge. He forces my legs open and wraps them around his waist. I find my strength, I find my ability to fight and try to push him away, to pull myself away.

"Don't fight it Juliette. Enjoy it" he says with a deep tone. His eyes are dark with desire and mine are full of tears and fear. I shake my head and try to hit him, my hand stopped midway by his strong ones. He grabs my wrists, he touches my skin he touches my skin he touches my skin. Pulls them behind my back, making me scream at the discomfort as I arch my spine, I straighten my back and I'm as flat as a board. My face looks at the ceiling and the crystal chandelier.

His hungry lips find my throat and he nibbles on my skin as his free hands returns to its task. He gets tired, rips the fabric and reveals my body to his lustful eyes. I tremble. I try to pull free. I want to cover myself. I want to faint. I want to die.

My body shivers at the cold air that hits it. Warner takes that for a shiver of pleasure and his big palm gropes at my breasts, squeezing one in it, making me whimper and wiggle.

"So beautiful" he says to himself and drops his head to my chest, flicking his warm tongue around my nipple. I feel bile building in me. I'm disgusted. Repulsed. The hiccups build and my cries suddenly burst free. I'm weeping and begging for him to stop.

His answer is pushing my back to the table. Making me lay down. He pulls the fabric of the dress from around me, leaving me only in my panties, which I am sure he has also chosen by himself, like all the other clothes. I'm confused and dazed and hysterical. My hands are free for a second, but then he ties them with the dress. Uncomfortable. They are still behind my back. I try to turn to the side, but he holds my hips tight around himself.

"Beautiful" he repeats and I can feel him press against me. I am frightened of the hard member in his pants. I shake my head. I don't want that. No. "Relax, love" he says with a soothing tone that makes me cry harder. In my mind I scream for Adam. To come rescue me. To come help me. But would he? He betrayed me like everyone else. He saw me as a monster. "Relax and it will be so pleasurable for you" he says with a grin on his face. I want to smack it off. I want to twist his head and break his neck. I want to want to want to… but I can't move.

I look at the ceiling and hear his zipper open, the rustle of his pants as they fall. My cries grow louder. He hushes me with a finger and then moves his hands around my naked body, lingering with his fingertips on my breast and on my belly. I can feel him against my bones. Like he is touching my soul and burning it. Hurting it. Destroying it.

"I feel so honored. To be the first to ever touch you. Do you enjoy the feel of a human body against yours Juliette?" he asks as he presses his burning skin against the inside of my tights. If he only knew. Oh, if he only knew that Adam can touch me. I want him to be here and touch me. I want Warner gone gone gone. I shake my head as an answer. He seems not to notice, enchanted by his own desires and actions. "Your skin is so soft. So tender. I can gaze at your body all day. I knew those dresses showed none of its real beauty" his lips touch my belly, his teeth graze the band of my underwear and he pulls it down. I shake, I trash, I try to kick him away and curses flow out and roll off my tongue, flying to him, trying to him him, to hurt him. But he takes no notice. He is in trance. I am trying to sit up, watching his face go so close, feeling his breath on my most private part. I've always wanted my gift to be gone. But now I want it. I want to hurt him. I want him in pain. I want…

My thoughts disappear when his lips touch my hidden lips, as his tongue glides out of his mouth and through my tender skin. My body convulses with revulsion. I scream for God, for the Devil, for Buddha, Allah or whichever God can hear me. I think he thinks I enjoy it. But I just want to faint. I want to not feel. I want to die. I want to be shattered into million little pieces and float away with the wind.

this is my first ever fanfiction. I tried to keep to the author's type of writing and the character's feelings from the book. I just wanted to write this for some sick reason, I just saw it happening in my head and the author didn't get to it (I hope she does somehow, I'm just finishing the book and will read the others from this series_

I appreciate all reviews. Please comment and feel free to criticize me as much as you can. I feel like I might right a bunch of fics.

I will upload Part 2 these days. Maybe there will be a Part 3, but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
